


Welcome Home

by toesohnoes



Category: Primeval
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Connor look so perfect together that it feels cruel to disturb them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3102950150/primeval-abby-becker-connor).

They look perfect together, relaxed and entangled as they kiss, with Abby’s hands roaming over Connor’s body. Standing by the edge of the bed, Becker isn’t sure if he should join them and ruin the picture. His desire is aching, almost too much to take, but he can’t ruin the picture. Won’t spoil it.

Yet Abby’s hand reaches for him, and Connor stops kissing her to look up, a bright smile on his face. It’s all the invitation that Becker could need.

The bed dips as he joins them, moving in so close that he can feel the heat from their skin. They’re back and they’re real, not a torn dream. Under Abby’s instructions he pushes slick fingers into Connor, penetrating that tight heat and easing him open. He feels like a God as he looks down at the pair, as he makes Connor twist and groan and Abby watch him, entranced. Connor’s cock is hard and leaking between his legs, desperate for attention - but neither of them will give it to him, yet.


End file.
